


It should've been me..

by MoonxKitsune



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: I made more gap filler fanfics ToT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonxKitsune/pseuds/MoonxKitsune
Summary: Another gap filler fanfic TuTHershel hasn't gotten over Randall's death. It's been about a week, and he wants to get rid of all the terrible memories
Kudos: 3





	It should've been me..

Hershel had a hard time breathing. He was in a state of shock. He just saw his best friend die. Even worse, he could’ve done something about it. He walked up the path, familiar houses coming into view. He didn’t know how to tell Mr. and Mrs. Ascot, Henry, or Angela. He wished he was the one dead so he didn’t have to meet them. A pang of guilt hit him straight into his chest as he saw Angela running towards him, eyes expectant.   
“How was it? How did it go?” she asked. Then she asked the question he was dreading all along.  
“Where’s Randall?” she asked. When Hershel didn’t respond, Angela’s face changed. He only managed to spit out a hesitant, “ He’s gone….” Angela began to scream. She started sobbing. Henry just had a look of sheer shock on his face. Hershel began to feel faint. The memory of Randall falling, the way their hands slipped. He felt sick. After enduring what seemed like forever of everyone gasping, being shocked, crying, Hershel limped home. His parents shot sharp words at him, each stabbing him in the heart, but he knew he deserved it. His parents then gave him a golden hug, and words of comfort. Ma was in tears. 

When he returned to school the next week, he hung his head down. Students stared at him, teachers seemed to avoid him. He hadn’t seen Angela yet, and he didn’t want to see her. After being excused to go to the bathroom, he took out a small razor out of his pocket. He took a deep breath, and swung the blade down on his arm. The pain of the blade piercing his skin made him inhale sharply, but he felt better. He deserved more than that. He cut more, long and thick rivulets of blood trickling down his arm. He knew that he should’ve died in Randall’s place. He slowly brought the blade up to his throat.  
“Thank you, Ma and Pa, for being there for me when no one else was.” he whispered. He was about to slit his throat when he heard the door open. He suddenly looked at his surroundings. Blood was on the floor and on his arms- he looked like he murdered someone. That’s because he did. Not even Dalston’s voice could make him turn his head. He knew what he wanted to do.

He was going to leave Stansbury.


End file.
